<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Machinery by parksfilter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458910">Heavy Machinery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter'>parksfilter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parksfilter/pseuds/parksfilter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook works across the street, doing construction on a new apartment complex being put in your area. You’d rather not wake up to the beeping of heavy machinery every morning, so you decide to go over and give that brawny construction worker a piece of your mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Machinery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It would have been a peaceful Saturday morning. After a long and tiring week, you finally were liberated from your office duties and had the weekend to yourself. The plan was to stay in bed all day long, maybe curl up with a book or start a new series on Netflix. Whatever it was, Saturday was your day to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the repetitive sounds of jackhammers forcing themselves through the pavement and the loud beeping of a backhoe startled you out of your deep slumber. You were robbed of the sweet pleasure of sleeping in until noon with nothing to do for the rest of the day but snuggle up in your bedsheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan of annoyance, you rolled your head over to take a look at the alarm clock on your bedside table. 6:00 AM.  “You have got to be kidding me,” you muttered, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over your ears trying to muffle the sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it," throwing the pillow off your head you swung your legs off the side of the bed and rubbed the grogginess out of your eyes. The sheer blinds didn't do much to stop the rising sun from peeking into your bedroom. But even that would have been a nicer way to wake up to than the sounds of construction equipment sounding off across the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gently pulled the blinds and peered out the window to find a group of men in yellow hard hats laboring themselves on nothing but a large patch of dirt. The construction of the new apartment building across the street must have started today. Lucky for you, you only lived on the second floor of your building and to conserve some energy, you decided to leave your windows open last night and let some fresh air into your apartment. It was the perfect disaster for the current situation you were currently in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as agitated as you were when you woke up, you decided it would be a great idea to go check out this new construction project for yourself. You couldn't fathom the idea of waking up to power tools this early every morning, especially not knowing how long this construction project would take. Giving up your sweet time in bed and a peaceful awakening every morning was not something you were willing to part with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made your way into the bathroom and took a look at your groggy appearance in the mirror. Trying to wake yourself up you ran your hands under the faucet and splashed some cold water on your face before quickly brushing your teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no point in getting yourself completely ready for the day. The plan was to just give the group of men a hard enough time that they would feel sorry enough to stop making so much noise so early in the morning. The next step was to come back and curl right up in your bed, so you threw on a big sweatshirt over your pajamas and grabbed your keys before heading out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way down the stairs, thoughts swirled through your mind on what you would say to the men in the yellow hard hats. You contemplated on being nice and kindly asking them to quiet down or if you should just let your true emotions show through. The thundering sound of a jackhammer disrupted your thoughts and brought you back to the reason you were storming your way over to the work site anyways. No one messes with your sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes landed on a toned construction worker looking confused as he studied a paper that you could only imagine were blueprints. His long fingers raked through his dark wavy tresses that were sticking to the sides of his face. He was suited in a pair of dirty jeans that were being slightly weighed down by his tool belt. The white ribbed tank top he had on was drenched in sweat and sticking to his torso, it wasn’t doing much to cover himself up. You could easily make out the definition of his abs straight through the thin material. You figured he must be in charge so you marched your way over to him to give him a piece of your mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any reason you need to do construction on a Saturday? At 6:00 AM? When people are trying to sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry ma’am we didn’t mean to wake you,” he said with a warm smile spreading across his face. He grabbed the towel off of his tool belt and wiped the sweat on his brow. With the sweat glistening on his chest reflecting from the sunlight, you couldn't help but notice how attractive the man standing in front of you was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> next time you can be more considerate and think about all the sleeping people next time you want to start your construction equipment at 6 in the morning!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you could let me make it up to you later, yeah?" He rolled his tongue against his cheek and sent you another smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if," you scoffed, rolling your eyes for dramatic emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I'm being too forward, I just wasn't expecting to meet such a beautiful girl at 6 in the morning. I'm Jungkook by the way, I don't think I caught your name." He let out a soft chuckle and brushed his hand on his jeans before reaching out to shake your hand, clearly amused by your annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked down at your mess of an outfit. A pair of your most comfortable spiderman pajama pants and an old baggy sweatshirt accompanied by a pair of sandals. Beautiful? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost irritating how charming he was, especially when you were meant to be mad about him and his coworkers waking you up at the crack of dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N," you said shortly, taking his calloused hand in yours and giving it a firm shake. It was the least you could do after this gorgeous man uttered out a bullshit complement to try and lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Y/N if you’d like, the guys and I’d love to buy you a drink make it up to you later. The guys and I are going to stop for drinks after work around the block if you’d like to join.” He said and gave you a warm smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..um..I’ll see what I have going on,” you awkwardly laughed and pushed a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. You weren’t used to being asked out for drinks, especially not by a man as good looking as Jungkook was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It</span>
  <em>
    <span> would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be nice to go out for once. You hadn’t gotten any attention from the male species in what felt like forever. And the alternative was to lounge around your apartment, maybe order takeout, completely alone. Sure, some basic human interaction with a beautiful man wouldn’t hurt. What’s one drink gonna do anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get done around 5, so, see you there, maybe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds good. Um...see you there!” You said and gave him a small wave before turning on your heels to walk back to your apartment. Mentally facepalming yourself from how awkward you were, you heard Jungkook let out a small chuckle and shout a goodbye your way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After retreating back into the comfort of your bed from your encounter with the handsome construction worker, your mind spun with the idea of going out tonight. Okay, so maybe meeting a new friend for a drink may not be most people’s definition of going out, but you didn’t get much action in your everyday life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A normal day in life consisted of work, eat, and sleep. No time for fun, and really no opportunity for it. You would much rather prefer snuggling up with a good book than going out with a group of friends to a club and getting wasted. Not that you had many friends to do that with you anyway. Most of the time you just hung around with your tabby cat Boots, and he was great company, don’t get it twisted. But lately, you really needed some human interaction. Boots and Todd, your next-door cubicle neighbor at work, weren’t satisfying those needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of falling back asleep after going off on the men at the construction site was a thought of the past now. Your mind swirled with how you would do your hair and what you would wear. Did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything to wear? Anyway, that was a problem for later. You turned on some light music and shut your windows to block out as much of the sound as you possibly could to try and get some rest before your big night out. After what seemed like forever, you finally got some shut-eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being asleep for what seemed like minutes, you woke up to a strange weight on your chest. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw your feline companion staring directly into your eyes, perched right under your neck. Quickly picking him up and moving him off the bed, you rubbed your eyes and checked your phone to see how long you had actually been asleep for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:30 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hastily jumped out of bed and rushed to your closet, sorting through your business attire that you normally wore to work. None of that would do. Spotting a simple black dress, you pulled it out of your closet and held it up to your body in front of the mirror. Would wearing a dress look like you were trying too hard? Jungkook would probably still be in his work clothes anyway, and you would hate to be the only one overdressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ripping clothes out of your closet left and right, you finally settled on a denim skirt with buttons up the front and a form-fitting black v-neck t-shirt, something to show off the girls of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a quick shower and fixing up your hair you were finally ready to get dressed and go out. It was only 4:30 and you anticipated leaving early to get to the bar for 5 PM sharp. If there was anything you hated, it was being late. You slipped on some black heeled booties and grabbed your purse before saying goodbye to Boots and walking out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I show up early is he going to think I’m too eager? Oh my god. I don’t want him to think I’ve been waiting for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly turned around, heading back towards your apartment. Maybe you should leave at 5, seems less eager that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait... Did he even say to meet there at 5?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You honestly couldn’t remember and your moral compass told you to turn back around and head to the bar. Pacing the hallway of your apartment building a woman walked right past you, giving you a concerned look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God this looks bad, doesn’t it. Y/N just fucking go stop being such a worrywart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally settling your moral dilemma, you decided to just walk to the bar down the block. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar was a little hole in the wall that had only opened up a year or so ago. It was rustic yet very modern, decorated with Edison lights and metal stools placed around wooden high top tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glanced around the bar looking for the men in yellow hard hats. To your surprise, there wasn’t a hard hat in sight, just one muscular man with raven black wavy hair seated a table for two at the side of the room, alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was still wearing his jeans and white tank top, this time accompanied by a blue flannel that was buttoned halfway up. He was much less sweaty than he was earlier, but he still managed to glow just like he did in the sunlight in just the dim lighting of the bar. He noticed you across the bar and waved you over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” You questioned. You were under the impression that this was going to be a group outing since Jungkook did invite you out with his crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he started taking a sip of the beer placed in front of him, “They were too tired so they bailed. So it’s just you and I. I hope that’s okay,” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! Of course,” You said taking a seat across from him. How was it even possible for him to look that good after working out in the hot sun for 10 hours? His dark eyes glistened under the muted lighting. His hair was perfectly messy, looking like his hands had been running through it all day long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t order you anything yet since I didn’t know what you liked, I hope that’s okay,” Jungkook said sweetly. His eyes glanced down at his fingertips lightly drumming against the edge of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You began to relax realizing Jungkook was just as jittery as you were, “I’m not picky, surprise me,” You smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook grinned back at you and stood up from his seat, brushing his palms off on his jeans and walked himself over to the bar. He waved a finger to signal over the bartender and ordered. He looked so at ease, leaning over the bar, making friendly conversation with the bartender, you wondered how many times he had been here before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Jungkook returned holding two clear glasses filled to the brim with a red liquid and topped off with a few cherries. Laughing at his choice in drink you finally chuckled out, “What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled in response, “It's a Shirley temple with vodka, it’s my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then why’d you order yourself a beer?” You questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he bit his lip thinking about his reply for a few seconds, “I know its lame but I didn’t want to give off a bad first impression, figured a beer seemed safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the 6 am construction was enough,” you joked, receiving another chuckle from the beautiful man now seated across from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m so sorry about that,” he ran his fingers through his hair, letting his hand rest on the back of his neck for a little while, nervously rubbing it white gritting his teeth in embarrassment, “If I had it my way we wouldn’t start until noon, that way I wouldn’t have to wake up so early either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries,” you chuckled, worrying that you actually made him feel bad from your joking comment, “I know its not your fault.” You finished with a reassuring smile, earning one back from the man sitting across from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you sat at the table on the far end of the bar for 3 more hours, talking about anything and everything until the sun completely disappeared and the sky was pitch dark, only illuminated by the few streetlights that lined the sidewalk. You both drank your fair share of Shirley temple vodkas for the night and decided it was probably time to head home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I walk you home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that” you giggled, a little tipsy from your last drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook escorted you outside to the crisp night air. The walk home wasn’t too far but it was nice that Jungkook wanted to keep you company. He was a perfect gentleman, nothing like you were expecting after he and his construction crew woke you up out of your perfect slumber early this morning, which now seemed like ages ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Approaching the construction site, you figured you might as well ask Jungkook how many more early mornings you would be experiencing in the near future. He gently chuckled and let you know they had a deadline, but the way things were going who knew when it would be over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost impossible to hide the frustration you felt. It would be months before you would be able to rest peacefully. No, it wasn’t Jungkook’s fault and you knew that. It’s not like you were able to even stay mad at him anyway, even from waking you up just earlier this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care for a tour?” Jungkook questioned, motioning over to the pitch-black construction site. There was nothing lighting up the area and from where you were standing all you could make out was the silhouette of some equipment the men were using earlier today. Staying out 10 minutes longer with him didn’t sound like the worst idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way,” you said quickly fishing in your purse for your phone to use as a flashlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this,” He directed your attention to a leveled patch of dirt, “Will be the lobby, then you’ll walk over here,” he grabbed your wrist and dragged you over a few paces to the left” will be where we put in the elevator.” He looks at you and smiles, then quickly furrows his brows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, maybe the elevator goes over there,” he picks up his hand and rubs his chin, clearly trying to think really long and hard about the blueprints he was holding earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, wherever it goes, I don’t know, I forgot two drinks ago,” he stifles out a chuckle, “Have you ever been on a backhoe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I have,” You respond, wondering where he’s going with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll show you,” He takes your wrist again, pulling you towards the machinery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you not supposed to operate heavy machinery under the influence of alcohol?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, you really don’t get out much do you. Come on,” He said stepping up into the cabin of the backhoe, lending you his hand to help you up, “Its gonna be a little bit cramped it’s only made for one person in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You placed a foot into the cabin but quickly lost your balance before you could steady yourself. Jungkook reacted just as fast, grabbing your wrist and pulling you in so you didn’t have the chance to fall backward. His quick reflexes sent Jungkook falling backward into the seat with you landing over him, hands stabilizing yourself on each of his muscular thighs, just inches away from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...um...thanks. You have really good reflexes,” You said still in a bit of shock with your current position, not moving a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He responded by placing a hand on the small of your back, gazing into your eyes with lust. His cheeks were a subtle rosy pink and his breath smelled of beer. You suddenly became aware of the smell of your own breath and began moving your head back when Jungkook’s palm pushed you closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart began to race as his lips moving closer towards yours. You swear your stomach did a backflip when his plush lips placed themselves on yours and his tongue grazed your bottom lip. He kissed you like he had been longing for you all night. It didn’t matter that the slowly wearing buzz was the only thing making you feel confident enough to kiss him back. All you knew was that you wanted him. Right now, right here on this backhoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without breaking the kiss Jungkook’s hands found their place on the backs of each of your thighs, moving you to place them on each side of him. As your legs spread further apart, the buttons running up your denim skirt began to pop open, lessening your restriction and allowing Jungkook’s hard to bulge press onto the thin fabric of your underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I want you,” Jungkook said with a pant, moving his mouth from your lips to the sweet spot on your neck. Throwing your head back to give him a better angle, you slowly began to grind your hips over his clothed shaft, earning a soft grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook reached his calloused hand down between your body to tend to your aching core, smirking after feeling how slick you already were. His nimble fingers pushed your panties to the side and found their place on your throbbing clit. He moved his hand so his thumb gently pressed into your mound as two of his other fingers circled around your cunt, collecting your juices and then dipping them into the place you desired him the most. Trying to suppress the moans you so badly wanted to let out, you swallowed hard, choking the sounds back in. You let your head fall into the crook of his neck, attaching your lips to his perspiring skin and leaving behind deep blue and purple marks. Jungkook let out a soft grunt and you couldn’t help yourself from grinding yourself into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you, too” you sharply inhaled, the building pressure in the pit of your stomach was growing ever so slowly. Quickly enough, Jungkook shifted you ever so slightly off of his lap to unbutton his jeans and slide them halfway down his muscular thighs, followed by his fitted Calvin Klein underwear. His shaft proudly sprung from the band of his Calvin’s, thick, decently long, and leaking with precum. You rubbed your thumb across the soft head of his cock, gathering up the precum and using it as a lubricant to pump down his shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, just let me fuck you already,” Jungkook sat further back into the seat, lifting your hips to place you over his cock. Your heart jumped at the pet name, turning you on and making your dripping pussy clench. Jungkook again pulled your panties to the side, moving them for the main event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s hands wrapped tightly around your waist, sliding your body down his hard shaft. His head thrown back with pleasure, you moved slowly, adjusting to his size before moving yourself back up his shaft only to repeat the action again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hips swiftly ground into Jungkook’s pelvis, his lengthy dick hitting places that had never been touched before. His fingertips dug themselves sharply into your hips, surely leaving small reminders for you to wake up to tomorrow. The moans Jungkook let out every time he hit you so deep only made your arousal grow. The feeling was euphoric and for a moment you thought you were seeing stars through the cloudy night sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook suddenly began meeting your movements with thrusts of his own, causing you to let out a whine of pleasure. His eyes that were previously sealed shut snapped open, giving you a look at his dark chocolate pools of lust. The hairs framing his face were stuck to his forehead, which was dribbling with perspiration. You had never seen anyone look as seductive as Jungkook did right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swift motions of Jungkook’s thrusts became sharp, hitting you fast and hard. This time you could not choke back your moans, no matter how much you tried. It was one hard buck of his hips in particular that sent your head spinning and your cunt throbbing. This time you actually were seeing stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me Y/N, I want you to,” Jungkook said between thrusts. You obliged, placing your hands on each of his shoulders for better leverage and sinking your hips down forcefully onto his shaft. You cried out in pleasure, slamming your eyes shut as splotches of white appeared behind your eyelids. Tears pricked the sides of your eyes and your pussy clenched before releasing your orgasm all over Jungkook’s cock. The clench of your cunt was enough to drive Jungkook over the edge as well, causing him to grab at your waist, holding you flush against his chest, head tucked into the crook of his neck. His last thrusts were slow and sloppy, his hot cum painting your pussy, threatening to leak out as soon as he decided to pull out of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you sat there for a minute, holding each other until you could come to catch your breath. You picked up your head off of Jungkook’s shoulder, meeting his gaze for the first time since your orgasms. His hair was still stuck to his forehead but his eyes were no longer filled with the lust they were previously. His gaze was soft and reassuring. He looked amazing. Skin radiating in that post-sex glow kind of way. You’re sure that you looked like a mess, completely fucked out, hair messy and mascara smeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Jungkook reached a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear and mumbled the word ‘beautiful.’ It was a sweet gesture, if this is the kind of aftercare you could get on a backhoe, you would gladly accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it occurred to you exactly what kind of situation you were in. Sitting on a poorly lit backhoe, in the middle of an empty construction site, on top of Jungkook, a construction worker you just met today. The situation was completely unlike you or anything you had ever done. Public sex, sex with a stranger, none of it was part of your MO, but somehow, being here with Jungkook was completely comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is what it’s like being in a backhoe, huh?” You said picking yourself up off his lap and buttoning your skirt. Jungkook lifted his hips to shimmy up his pants back up and chuckled, “I wish that this is what it was always like on a backhoe. Work would be much more enjoyable this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled at his remark, “Well, thank you for tonight, but I think I should be getting home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll actually walk you home this time,” Jungkook smiled, taking your hand in his and helping you safely out of the heavy machinery.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please send me feedback as well! All works are owned by @solarjeon -please do not repost or translate without permission. This work has been crossposted on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>